


Never Alone

by Kalira



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Mary has always been good at looking after herself, even when she's ill or exhausted, whether or not anyone else is around; but sometimes she could wish. . .Whether she knows it or not, her boys would happily reorder the world to be there for her, no matter what it is she needs.
Relationships: Byun Jung In/Kang Mu Gyul/Wi Mary
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> For my dear M, I'm so sorry life has been a rough ride for you lately, and I hope you enjoy the Mary OT3 fluff~

_“I should be there with you. . .”_

Mary shifted a little, smiling. She winced as she leaned back against the pillows and the raised head of the bed supporting them behind her, but shook her head. “I know why you can’t be, Director.”

 _“But I **should** be.”_ Jung In said stubbornly, just as there was the crackle of something in the background. He was probably at the office. In Japan. _Far_ too far to come back just to see her for what was, _really_ , not that concerning an illness.

Mary was a grown woman, she would be fine. And the hospital staff was looking after her quite well enough.

“You are busy, Director . . . and,” Mary added as he protested wordlessly, “I know you would be with me if you could.”

She thought of being at home by herself, her father out . . . somewhere, sick and miserable and unable to sleep. She shook it off. “I will be fine. Work hard and do well, and you will be home soon.”

 _“I miss you.”_ Jung In said, and Mary smiled, closing her eyes. Her chest ached as she drew a deep breath, but she pushed the feeling away. _“And no matter what you say, I should be with you. We both should.”_

“It is not always possible.” Mary said patiently, though she was warmed by his insistence.

 _“I won’t argue,”_ Jung In capitulated, and Mary winced a little at a thumping sound that started off feedback in her ear, _“I know you’re strong. Stronger than you should have to be.”_

Mary hummed, touched. “I’m never really alone, either, am I?” she asked. “I have you, both of you. Even when you’re not here.”

 _“You do. Always, dearest.”_ Jung In said warmly. _“And we’ll be here for you . . . even if we can’t be there. You’ll tell us-”_

“If I need anything, or if there is anything you can actually _do_ for me, I will tell you.” Mary promised, then held the phone away as she coughed weakly.

 _“. . .I should let you rest.”_ Jung In’s voice was heavy with guilt.

“I’m all right. They’re looking after me.” Mary said, coughing again.

 _“Good.”_ Jung In said with a hint of the entitled, demanding Director shading his tone. It made Mary smile as they exchanged best wishes for a goodbye and then- _“I love you, Mary. Just focus on getting better, dearest.”_

“I love you too.” Mary said, closing her eyes as she hung up the phone. She sighed, then immediately regretted it as she had to sit up fully, wheezing through another round of painful coughing.

A warm arm around her steadied her just as she began to waver, and Mary sagged, finding herself held against a solid, warm body. As she caught her breath she lifted her head, eyes widening.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Mu Gyul said, stroking her hair out of her face. He kissed her brow.

“Mu Gyul-ah.” Mary said quietly, and let herself relax further into his arms.

Mu Gyul rocked her, humming soothingly, and Mary rested her head on his shoulder. “How. . . How are you here? You were,” she paused for a cough, “supposed to be-”

“We will reschedule the studio time later.” Mu Gyul shook his head, cupping her chin with one hand. “Seo Jun called in a favour with a friend who had studio time booked in a few weeks, he asked the studio specifically for the time we had instead, and Jung In did the talking to smooth everything over.” He was smirking, Mary could hear it in his voice. “He’s . . . more diplomatic.”

Mary giggled, snuggling into his side, wrapping her fingers around his hand. That was definitely true.

“After that, I only had to drive to get back here.” Mu Gyul kissed the top of her head. “Did you really think we would leave you here all alone? Aah, what a foolish puppy you are, Merry Christmas.”

Mary poked him, but didn’t protest. Mu Gyul cuddled her close, and she smiled a little, closing her eyes. She remembered that awful, _awful_ week at home - one of . . . more than a few - when she was small, and sick, and all alone, and. . .

Yes, the nurses had been taking good care of her, but it wasn’t the same as being looked after by someone who _loved_ her. Who was here just because they wanted to be there for her. Mary clung to Mu Gyul’s wrist even as he nudged her away, and he crooned soothingly, fluffing the pillows and drawing her blanket up over her as she settled comfortably against them.

Mary tried to stay awake - Mu Gyul was _here_ , with her! - but . . . it was easier to rest with him sitting by her, his warm, callused hand brushing over her brow, the other tangled up with both of her own.

“It’s all right.” Mu Gyul said quietly as Mary jerked a little involuntarily, trying to shake off sleep. “Let yourself rest.” He squeezed one of her hands and hummed a soft tune, thumb rubbing back and forth. Mary sighed, relaxing into it.

She fell asleep to the sound of Mu Gyul’s voice, and woke to-

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

Mary stirred, thinking groggily that she must still be asleep, dreaming. That was-

“You’re here, darling.” Mu Gyul said simply as Mary opened her eyes to find Jung In sliding off his coat as he crossed her hospital room in long strides.

“Director!” Mary sat up a little more, and Mu Gyul shifted to help her. “What are you- You were working! In _Japan_!”

“Ah,” Jung In ducked his head, “there was a delay, but . . . I was at the airport when we spoke.” His eyes were warm as he met Mary’s gaze. “I am sorry I was not entirely honest with you.” he added sincerely.

Mary shook her head, laughing, and held out a hand. It wavered a little - she was so _tired_ ; the antibiotics were wearing her out even as they helped her recover - but Jung In was there in a moment, catching her hand in his and bending close, kissing her cheek.

“I’m just happy to see you.” Mary said honestly, unable to keep the smile off her face if she’d wanted to. “Both of you.” And-

And both of them _were_ here. Despite having been not only busy with work but not even in the city. Mary wasn’t in any danger, only . . . admittedly a little miserable, though she’d put a brighter face on it over the phone with them when she told them - honestly - that she’d be just fine. And she _would_ have been; she was already doing better on the course of antibiotics, and expected to recover within two weeks, though she’d have to remain here while she did.

But here they were regardless. Just to be with her. Mary sniffled a little, and Jung In settled on the side of the bed opposite Mu Gyul, snagging a tissue and offering it to her.

Mary blew her nose a few times, then sagged back in bed, looking from one of her boys to the other. “Thank you.” she said, fighting not to let her tears well up.

Jung In kissed her temple and Mu Gyul recaptured her right hand between both of his own, stroking the back and twining their fingers. Mary put her other hand out and Jung In took it, raising it to brush his cheek over the back before settling their clasped hands in his lap.

**Coda:**

“I’m _fine_.” Mary assured her boys for probably the dozenth time since they had brought her home from the hospital. “I’m just tired!”

“You need more rest.” Mu Gyul said, doing a very poor job of hiding his worry. At least to someone who knew him. Mary smiled at him fondly. Despite his fussing.

“Are you sure you’re warm enough?” Jung In asked, frowning, already wrapping a knitted throw around her shoulders. “Here, lie down.”

“I am not going to sleep.” Mary said patiently, though she didn’t resist being guided towards their bedroom.

“Do you need more pillows?” Mu Gyul asked, holding one up and frowning at it, looking between the pillow, the head of the bed, and Mary herself.

Mary hid a laugh at his expression. “Maybe.” she allowed, and he smiled as he rearranged the pillows of their bed so she would be comfortably propped up. “And my knitting?” she asked as she stretched, shedding her slippers and climbing into bed.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be resting?” Jung In asked as he helped her - unnecessarily, but it was sweet - to get settled, concern bleeding through his words.

“It is easier to rest when doing something with your hands.” Mu Gyul said, understanding, already fetching her knitting bag. Jung In looked puzzled, but didn’t argue, and Mary squeezed Mu Gyul’s hand gratefully when he returned to her side. He grinned and winked at her. “Besides, maybe if she had been wearing layers the way she presses them on us,” he teased gently, “she would have been warm enough.”

“I did _not_ get sick because I was not wearing enough sweaters.” Mary said firmly, laughing. Not something _she_ was usually accused of, even with the sleeker style she had moved to in the past few years.

“Of course not.” Jung In said reasonably, then paused, frowning.

“No.” Mary said, pointing at him, then rummaged through her bag for the bright red tangle of her current project. Both of her boys were looking at her. She paused. “Could I have a cup of tea?” she asked hopefully, and there was a beat before they both hurried out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, already squabbling a bit.

That would occupy them for a short while, at least, Mary thought. She tugged at a loop of yarn, straightening it and the weave below. And hopefully they wouldn’t get into _too_ much trouble trying to make _tea_. Surely.

Probably.

Mary laughed, listening to the clatter and affectionate bickering from the kitchen. It was good to be back home, she thought, sighing contentedly and slipping her needle through the first stitch.


End file.
